¿Me estás poniendo a prueba?
by ArminxArlert
Summary: La paciencia de Kasamatsu Yukio tiene un límite; sobre todo cuando lleva mucho tiempo guardando un secreto: un secreto que puede salir a la luz en apenas un segundo, si Kise Ryōta no pone cuidado en su forma de actuar. [KasaKise] [One-shot].


**KasaKise. En _ese_ orden; sí, señor. Soy una fiel seguidora de que Kasamatsu es uke hasta el infierno, pero valió la pena escribirlos al revés... oh, sí. Es realmente injusto que sea apenas mi segundo fic sobre ellos, siendo el vigésimo primero que publico (si bien en otros de mis fics hay ciertas escenas, e insinuaciones...). Prometo hacerles justicia en el futuro, porque ideas no me faltan :'D**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Yukio Kasamatsu no podía hablar con mujeres. Se ponía nervioso. Titubeaba. En seguida comenzaba a tartamudear. Perdía el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, o sencillamente no sabía de qué hablar. Clavaba la vista en el suelo —incapaz de mirar a las damas a los ojos— y se limitaba a farfullar alguna excusa a toda velocidad, para largarse de allí lo antes posible. <em>Todo el mundo<em> solía burlarse de él por aquello, pero era algo que el muchacho no podía evitar. No estaba en sus manos manejarlo; tan sólo le salía así.

Sin embargo, no sucedía de la misma manera cuando las personas frente a las que se encontraba pertenecían a su mismo género. Kasamatsu era alguien decidido, firme, con metas claras en pos de las cuales estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo. Cuando se hallaba con hombres, su verdadera forma de ser se manifestaba —más seguro de sí mismo, no tenía ningún tipo de problema para entablar conversación con soltura, llegando a resultar incluso un poco brusco por lo directo que podía llegar a ser. Sus palabras salían sólidas como muros, la determinación cubría cada una de sus frases; regañar y dar indicaciones era su especialidad —no por nada se había ganado el puesto de capitán de su equipo de baloncesto, en Kaijō.

Era innegable que Kasamatsu se sentía mucho más cómodo al estar rodeado por hombres que por mujeres. No sabía el motivo, pero le bastaba con ser consciente de que era así. Compañeros de equipo, de clase, familiares y amigos; en compañía de todos ellos, se sentía como pez en el agua. Ahora, bastaba con darles vuelta el género a todas esas personas, que en seguida el base se sentía intranquilo y debía luchar contra sus impulsos de huir corriendo de allí.

El temperamento del cuatro era bastante… delicado. Impetuoso, solía irritarse con facilidad, y no temía expresar su fastidio mediante gritos o insultos. Encontraba bastante difícil canalizar su ira por otro camino; pero, por suerte, la gente que lo rodeaba conocía aquel aspecto suyo y estaba bien con eso.

Sin embargo, las personas más irritables son aquellas de las que se obtiene una mayor diversión al molestarlas —o eso pensaba Kise Ryōta, su compañero del equipo de baloncesto de Kaijō.

Número siete; alero; modelo; de cabellos rubios que brillaban como el sol, portador de una sonrisa encantadora que fulminaba el corazón de todas las chicas hasta derretirlo. En lo que a mujeres se refería, Kise era todo lo contrario de Kasamatsu: carismático, divertido, caballeroso, y muy espontáneo a la hora de dirigirse a ellas. Además, el muchacho parecía ser capaz de dominar cualquier deporte —no importaba lo que le pusieran por delante, el joven en seguida lo dominaba a la perfección, resaltando por encima del resto con escaso esfuerzo. Aquello le había otorgado un lugar dentro de la famosísima Generación de los Milagros, el grupo de jugadores de secundario más fuerte que había existido jamás. Y, también, había sido el motivo de que, siendo tan sólo un alumno de primer año, se hubiese convertido en el as en el que todo el equipo de baloncesto de Kaijō apoyaba sus sueños y su fe.

Para las mujeres, Kise no tenía defectos.

Para Kasamatsu, sí: y era que era que todas y cada una de sus virtudes lo volvían irritante como un demonio.

Kise era un auténtico fastidio. No importaba cómo lo mirase, Kasamatsu no podía dejar de pensar que el alero era insoportable. Para empezar, siempre había chicas a su alrededor, lo que causaba bastante incomodidad a su capitán; además de que dificultaban el fluido desarrollo de las prácticas diarias y distraían al siete durante los entrenamientos. Por otro lado, su teléfono móvil _jamás_ dejaba de sonar; Kasamatsu había acabado por obligarlo a mantenerlo apagado durante el entrenamiento y los partidos, ya que el rubio era bombardeado de modo constante por mensajes de admiradoras, invitaciones a entrevistas, peticiones de agencias de modelos y demás estupideces que sacaban a su capitán de quicio —ya que se manifestaban con las insoportables melodías que Kise elegía como _ringtone_ para aquellos mensajes.

Además, el rubio parecía disfrutar de molestarlo tanto como un niño se divierte en un parque de diversiones. O al menos ésa era la sensación que le daba a Kasamatsu. El pelinegro se preguntaba cuándo sería el día que sus oídos podrían descansar de aquellos constantes gritos de _"¡Senpai, senpai!"_ que se veía obligado a oír todos y cada uno de los malditos días. Además, cada vez que el base se ponía incómodo por la aparición de chicas en el gimnasio, Kise no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de él, en plan _"Pero senpai, ¡son sólo chicas! No hay por qué ponerse tan nervioso~" _o _"¡No te van a morder, senpai! Si quieres te presento alguna y tal vez acepte salir contigo… si no sales corriendo antes, ¡ja ja ja!"_

Sí, aquello bastaba para que el base sintiese que estallaba de furia y sólo pudiese soñar con _asesinar_ al contrario. Más de una vez, Kise se había ganado un fuerte golpe a causa de esas burlas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo irritante que le parecía el joven, Kasamatsu no podía negar la inminente atracción que sentía hacia él. En un principio se había negado a aceptarlo —joder, _¡¿Kise, de entre todas las personas?!_—, pero había llegado un punto en que insistir en negarlo había resultado absurdo. Sí, Kise podía ser su molesto _kouhai_, que le daba problemas un día sí y el otro no, pero no podía decir que no tuviese un físico envidiable, ni que no jugase al baloncesto con gracia, ni que no fuese endemoniadamente atractivo…

Joder, el nivel al que Kise lo ponía lo perturbaba hasta a él. Dieciocho años sin poder hablar con mujeres lo había llevado a la firme convicción de que probablemente _era_ homosexual, por poco que le gustase la idea. No era sólo que no podía hablar con hembras: se sentía tal vez _demasiado_ cómodo cuando eran machos los que lo rodeaban, y en más de una ocasión se había encontrado a sí mismo… _echándoles una ojeada,_ como quien dice, cuando no le prestaban atención. Por supuesto, aquello nunca había pasado del plano de lo platónico. Kasamatsu era alguien serio y no se andaba con tonterías, además de que no estaba tan sediento en el ámbito de lo sexual como para querer acostarse con cualquiera. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, se daba cuenta de lo _peligroso_ que podía llegar a ser insinuarse a otro hombre —al fin y al cabo, había un montón de homofóbicos sueltos por ahí, y él no quería problemas con nadie.

Pero Kise… Kise era por completo otro asunto. Kasamatsu no sabía qué _demonios_ tenía el rubio que le daba ganas de estamparlo contra la pared y tomarlo allí mismo —sin importar dónde estuviesen. Despertaba unas ansias en él que rayaban lo irracional.

Aquellos ojos como la miel, que refulgían en un ámbar que se entremezclaba con cierto matiz de astucia y soberbia a cada una de sus palabras; el modo en que su boca se curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba, en sonrisitas de suficiencia —tan distinto a cuando sonreía de modo genuino, pareciendo brillar casi tanto como el mismísimo Sol. La forma de sus labios, fina, delicada; su rostro perfecto, sin fallas, con las medidas justas y sin ninguna cicatriz ni ninguna imperfección que revelase que el muchacho de hecho _era un_ _adolescente_. Su envidiable físico tampoco ayudaba al base a contener sus ansias por el alero: Kise era más alto que él, y al igual que el pelinegro poseía una marcada musculatura fruto del deporte que practicaban. Sus extremidades eran largas y estilizadas, y su piel clara dejaba en evidencia su suavidad incluso sin siquiera tocarla.

Kise lo volvía _loco_ a Kasamatsu. Quizás era ése el motivo por el que el siete le resultaba tan insoportable: porque desde la primera vez que lo había visto —cuando sus irrefrenables ansias por él habían despertado, casi a primer golpe de vista— había sabido que el rubio era alguien a quien nunca, _nunca_ podría tener —sin importar cuánto lo desease. Kise era demasiado popular con las chicas, demasiado atractivo, demasiado famoso. ¿Y quién era él? No era que Kasamatsu tuviese baja autoestima, de hecho era bastante seguro de sí mismo, pero si había algo que lo marcaba era su actitud _realista_.

Y su realismo le decía que sus chances con Kise eran nulas.

Por ese motivo —y, vale, también porque Kise era, por propiedad intrínseca de su personalidad, bastante molesto— tomaba distancia del modelo mediante gritos y golpes. Éste parecía inmune a sus claras muestras de agresión: gemía y lloriqueaba cada vez que lo golpeaba, rompiendo en quejidos inaguantables cada vez que el pelinegro lo regañaba a grito pelado por haber estado tonteando con sus admiradoras o haber faltado a la práctica; pero nunca le había puesto un verdadero freno al cuatro. Al final, siempre volvía a sonreírle y _siempre_ volvía a actuar de la misma manera descarada que antes, como si los enérgicos métodos del base no tuviesen efecto en él.

Y aquella sonrisa que el rubio le dedicaba despertaba en el interior de Kasamatsu algo que estaba muy lejos de una mera atracción sexual —y algo con lo que él no quería tener _en absoluto nada que ver_.

Una cosa era _desearlo_. Otra muy distinta era permitirse _enamorarse _de él. ¡Joder! Era sólo su estúpido _kouhai_, bastante molesto, nunca muy listo a menos que pudiese extraer algún beneficio de su propia inteligencia. Y a Kasamatsu no le iban esas mierdas del amor juvenil y pasajero de preparatoria. _Tsk, qué ridiculez._

De modo que el pelinegro vivía oscilando entre golpear al rubio, y querer arrojarlo contra el suelo y follárselo hasta que le suplicase misericordia a los gritos. Por suerte, Kasamatsu era una persona _muy_ hábil al momento de contener sus impulsos sexuales —firme en sus decisiones, tenía el autocontrol necesario para restringir su deseo por el modelo—; por lo que podrían continuar como hasta ahora, y Kise no tendría nada por lo que preocuparse…

… De momento.

… Y siempre y cuando Kise no lo provocase primero.

* * *

><p>Aquel día, las fans de Kise habían estado especialmente insoportables. Se acercaba el catorce de febrero —alias, el jodido San Valentín—, de modo que era… si no aceptable, por lo menos <em>entendible<em> que estuviesen más agitadas que de costumbre. Pero eso no cambiaba que agobiasen al capitán de Kaijō, al que los gritos y chillidos de las jovencitas —que observaban la práctica desde las gradas— lo perturbaban sobremanera y le causaban un intenso dolor de cabeza.

—… Ugh, vale, es todo por hoy. —Anunció apesadumbrado, quince minutos antes del horario en el que se suponía que terminaba la práctica. No se sentía capaz de soportar aquellos chillidos ni por un minuto más; ya se había tomado un ibuprofeno para el dolor de cabeza, y no tenía ganas de tener que tomarse _otro_. Cuando todos los miembros del equipo empezaron a dirigirse al vestuario, las jovencitas suspiraron con resignación; se les había acabado el show. Parecían dispuestas a bajar hasta el campo de juego para rodear al rubio y empezar una interminable sesión de acoso; pero antes de que ni ellas ni Kise pudiesen hacer nada, el pelinegro tomó al alero por una oreja y lo arrastró rumbo a los vestuarios junto con él.

— ¡Aah, senpai! —Se quejó el muchacho, frotándose la dolorida oreja una vez Kasamatsu lo hubo soltado.— ¡Eres demasiado cruel conmigo! Sólo porque todas esas chicas vienen a animarme–…

— ¿Por qué terminamos tan pronto hoy? ¡No había terminado de coger todos los rebotes! —Exclamó Hayakawa, interrumpiendo al modelo a mitad de la frase.— ¡Todavía estoy lleno de energía! Volvamos y–…

Alguien le posó una mano en el hombro, causando que silenciase sus ruidosos e inentendibles gritos. Todos se giraron para mirar a Moriyama, que yacía de pie allí con gesto solemne.

— Hoy, todas las chicas que nos miraban eran muy bonitas, así que no pude escoger a ninguna y jugué por todas ellas. —Anunció pomposamente. Kasamatsu lo fulminó con la mirada, en plan _"¿y eso a quién le importa?"_, pero a Moriyama no pareció importarle, porque prosiguió:— Parecían muy entusiasmadas viéndome jugar.

— Moriyama, no me gustaría decepcionarte —intervino Kobori, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y buscaba una toalla en el interior de su locker—, pero gritaban por Kise, no por ti.

Escolta y pívot procedieron entonces a discutir sobre a quién habían estado alentando todas las chicas, desde las gradas. Hayakawa continuó gritando que todavía tenía fuerzas y que quedaban muchos rebotes por coger, pero nadie le prestó atención. Kasamatsu se dedicaba a buscar sus elementos para el aseo —con Kise prácticamente encima de él, incapaz de dejarlo en paz ni por un segundo con todo el asunto de aquellas chicas.

— Deberías hacer algo, senpai, no puede ser que pierdas la concentración con tanta facilidad~ Además…

— Ya te dije que no me importa, Kise. —Espetó el otro, atándose la toalla a la cintura mientras buscaba una botellita de champú.

— Pero senpai… ¿vas a pasarte todo el resto de tu vida solo, nada más que porque no puedes hablar con mujeres? —Inquirió incrédulo, estallando en risas a continuación. Kasamatsu había comenzado a temblar a causa de la irritación —momento en el cual Kobori, Moriyama y Hayakawa habían decidido que era mejor idea huir hacia las duchas, donde estarían a salvo del ataque de rabia de su capitán.

— ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, de todas maneras? No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. —Le soltó; tratando de armarse de paciencia y conteniendo sus ansias de dar al rubio un buen puñetazo en el medio de la cara (porque era lo que se merecía). Cerró su locker y empezó a caminar rumbo a las duchas; los otros tres ya se hallaban bajo el chorro de agua (Hayakawa, cantando a los gritos).

— Me importa porque eres mi senpai~ —Respondió Kise como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo; siguiendo a Kasamatsu por todo su camino hacia las duchas, a pesar de que él todavía se hallaba casi por completo vestido, habiéndose quitado sólo las zapatillas de baloncesto y los calcetines.— Y sé que si no haces nada al respecto, ¡acabarán pasándote por arriba! Además…

Kasamatsu se frenó de golpe, frente a una de las duchas vacías, y se dio la vuelta despacio sin escuchar realmente lo que Kise continuaba diciendo. El rubio tardó en darse cuenta de que el contrario no le estaba prestando atención; y, cuando lo hizo, el volumen de su voz fue descendiendo hasta volverse inaudible por el estrépito del agua que caía desde las duchas, y apagarse por completo.

— Kise. —Sentenció con voz grave, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras el rubio lo contemplaba con bastante desconcierto.— No me van a pasar por arriba, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Kise hizo pucheros.

— ¡Pero, senpai…! —Insistió —haciéndose oír apenas por encima de los estridentes gritos de los cantos de Hayakawa—, mientras Kasamatsu dejaba la botella de champú y el jabón en la jabonera de la ducha.

El pelinegro no lo escuchaba ya. Los golpes de las gotitas del agua al dar contra el suelo, los estridentes gritos de Hayakawa, y la incesante voz de Kise: todos aquellos sonidos se sumaban para dar origen a una cacofonía insoportable que lo aturdía. Kasamatsu empezaba a sentir que su escasa paciencia se desvanecía, mitigada por un dolor de cabeza que no terminaba de irse, y cierto rubio que parecía decidido a torturarlo hasta su muerte.

— Kise. —Soltó, pero justo entonces el rubio le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro —siguiendo la línea de alguna tontería que acababa de decirle— y sentenció:

— ¿Qué, acaso te parezco tan atractivo que me prefieres a mí antes que a las chicas?

Su tono fue seductor al hablar; como si buscase provocar al contrario. Kasamatsu sabía que era una broma. Sabía que si su voz buscaba generar algo en él, era tan sólo que lo apartase de un golpe —sonrojado— y le dijese que lo dejase en paz, para que Kise pudiese reírse a gusto. Sabía que no había ningún trasfondo sexual _verdadero_, que no se trataba más que de una mera pantomima que el rubio ejecutaba para colmarle la paciencia.

Sabía que había sido un chiste.

Y, aun así, no pudo contener el impulso que lo invadió entonces.

Yukio Kasamatsu, que tanto se enorgullecía de su inigualable habilidad para perseguir sus objetivos con determinación y mantenerse firme en sus decisiones, flaqueó y cedió ante aquel retorcido deseo que sentía por el otro, tan irracional.

En su defensa, había que decir que el barullo y el agotamiento no le permitían ni siquiera pensar.

Tomó a Kise por el borde superior de la camiseta, aferrándolo con fuerza y tirando de la tela para atraerlo hacia sí. Lo fulminó con aquellos ojos azules que, siempre que nadie lo miraba, recorrían la figura del rubio de punta a punta, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Kise en un principio pensó que se limitaría a golpearlo; motivo por el que se sorprendió sobremanera al notar que no parecía ser _ésa_ la intención del pelinegro.

— ¿Me estás poniendo a prueba, Kise?

El interrogante sonó extraño para el rubio; amenazador, grave, _serio_. Y bastó para enviar un estremecimiento a través de su columna vertebral; ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba al base enfadado _de veras_. Le costó tragar; y cuando lo logró, lo hizo de forma audible, a pesar de que su sonido se ahogó por el estrepitoso ambiente que los rodeaba.

El modelo no respondió. Por la sorpresa; por el miedo; porque tampoco habría sabido qué decirle. Hubiese esperado cualquier cosa, excepto aquello. ¿Qué… qué demonios…?

Pero a Kasamatsu lo irritó todavía más que no le contestase. Se la pasaba parloteando veinticuatro horas al día, murmurando sinsentidos y colmándole la paciencia con tonterías que no le interesaban; ¿_y ahora que le hacía una simple pregunta no respondía?_ Joder. ¿Qué tan descarado podía ser aquel maldito _kouhai_?

Así que, dominado por el impulso de la rabia y por los _meses_ que llevaba aguantándose su deseo por el contrario, tironeó de su camiseta y lo arrastró en dirección a uno de los cubículos de las duchas, donde lo estampó contra la pared mientras, sin ver realmente lo que hacía, palpaba la puertilla y la cerraba de un golpe, sin molestarse en trabarla.

Kise estaba lívido. Había emitido un quejido de dolor cuando su cabeza había dado contra el muro de azulejos, pero no hacía ademán de frotarse la zona dolorida con una mano, ni de tratar de fugarse de allí. Se limitaba a permanecer quieto, con los ojos como platos a causa del asombro, su boca a medio abrir porque no acababa de _entender_ lo que estaba sucediendo. Él siempre provocaba a su _senpai_; siempre le hacía bromas y se ganaba unos cuantos golpes por ellas; pero no a este nivel. Kasamatsu nunca había llegado a arrastrarlo consigo a una de las duchas y… bueno…

… Mirarlo como si quisiese comérselo allí mismo, con un tinte hambriento en aquellos ojos azulados que lo contemplaban furiosos.

Esta ocasión no había sido distinta de las anteriores, ¿o sí?

Pero el rubio sabía que sí lo había sido.

Porque la broma que había hecho esta vez había tenido un tinte _sexual_ que nunca antes había colocado en ninguno de sus chistes.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No dices nada? —Le espetó el pelinegro en un siseo, las palabras apretujándose unas contra otras en su apuro por salir de entre sus labios. Era casi como si la voz le temblase de rabia —y, aunque Kise lo ignorase, esa ira era más consigo mismo que con el modelo, porque había perdido el control y sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.— ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba o no?

_Todo_ en el otro le _gritaba_ que le convenía contestarle algo. De modo que el rubio lo intentó, a pesar de que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

— Y–yo… yo no… —Le fallaba la voz, como si ésta no quisiera salir de su garganta. Tampoco sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo habían terminado en esta situación?

Pero, una vez más, a Kasamatsu lo llenó de fastidio que su insoportable _kouhai_, que no parecía capaz de callarse nunca la puta boca, ahora pareciese haberse quedado sin palabras. De modo que, víctima de una mezcla atroz de rabia y ansias, se abalanzó hacia adelante y chocó sus labios contra los del rubio en un beso repentino.

Cuanto más se prueba el sabor de la derrota, más se ansía la victoria; ésa es una realidad tan simple como dos más dos. Y para alguien como Kasamatsu, que en el sexo y el amor sólo había conocido derrotas —eternamente obligado a guardarse sus ansias por su actitud realista de no perseguir lo imposible—, aquello le supo a gloria. Los labios de Kise contra los suyos eran cálidos, suaves; apenas húmedos, debido a que el rubio no hacía ademán de responder al beso, pero aun así los tenía entreabiertos. Eran el sabor de lo que durante toda su vida había querido probar pero siempre le habían negado.

Y fue como si de pronto Kasamatsu hubiera encontrado en ellos una adicción. Porque ahora que había probado el tacto del contrario, la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, no quería dejarlo. _Pero así no estaba bien. Necesitaba más. Algo más real. Y para eso, Kise debía cooperar_.

A pesar de que todos los nervios de su cuerpo se oponían a ello, se obligó a separarse del contrario; que continuaba allí pasmado, con los ojos todavía muy abiertos… pero víctima de un sonrojo que no mostraba instantes antes —un sonrojo que, al menos para Kasamatsu, era completamente nuevo. Aquello lo incitó todavía más a pronunciar sus siguientes palabras, que salieron firmes y audibles a pesar del caos que reinaba en aquel ambiente, producto del agua que caía de las duchas y los gritos de Hayakawa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas responder, o vas a quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada? —Espetó con el ceño fruncido; sus ojos llameando con decisión mientras volvía a clamar sus labios como suyos. Al mismo tiempo, la toalla que traía atada en la cintura y que ocultaba su sexo de resto del mundo cayó al suelo, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante un Kise que todavía traía la ropa de la práctica encima.

Y entonces, cuando sus bocas volvieron a chocar una contra otra, Kise _sí_ que se movió. No sabía bien por qué lo hacía; quizás era porque se trataba de una situación que irradiaba cierto peligro, y su instinto de supervivencia lo llevaba a hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir; pero incluso en su desconcierto le daba la sensación de que no era ése el motivo. En cualquier caso, esta vez sí que respondió al beso del contrario, moviendo sus labios contra los de éste de modo tentativo, casi experimental, pero —al menos al principio— sin cerrar los ojos debido a la sorpresa por sus propias acciones.

Y fue ahí cuando Kasamatsu sintió que perdía el último atisbo de cordura que le quedaba. Porque Kise le estaba _respondiendo_. No importaba si por miedo, confusión, o genuinas intenciones de hacerlo, _Kise Ryōta _lo estaba besando, y eso era lo único relevante para el cuatro.

Se apretó más contra él; volviendo sus labios más insistentes, reduciendo más aun el espacio entre los suyos y los del rubio. Kasamatsu _nunca_ había hecho esto con nadie; pero, de alguna manera, sus instintos le gritaban lo que debía hacer a continuación —como desesperados por encaminarlo en una senda directo al placer. De modo que, movido por la curiosidad del inexperto y las ansias del que lleva meses ocultando sus deseos, deslizó su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos del contrario, sintiendo que un relámpago lo fulminaba en el momento en que rozó la punta de la del otro, un tacto húmedo pero infinitamente delicioso.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar juntas, suaves como el borboteo de un caldero que se cuece a fuego lento, mediante lánguidos trazos que buscaban más profundidad que velocidad. Las respiraciones de ambos eran cada vez más audibles, a pesar del alboroto que había allí dentro; y Kise no pudo contener un jadeo cuando Kasamatsu chocó sus caderas contra las de él, empezando a deslizarlas unas contra otras arriba y abajo en una lasciva fricción que enviaba oleadas de placer a través de los organismos de ambos.

— A–ah… —Kasamatsu había creído que se había aislado del exterior, que todos sus sentidos se habían hecho atrás para ceder prioridad a los del gusto y el tacto; pero se había equivocado, porque al tiempo que Kise soltaba aquel gemido que no pasó desapercibido a los oídos del base, captó cómo el agua en las duchas vecinas dejaba de correr, y cómo _sus_ respiraciones comenzaban a tener el papel protagónico en la melodía de aquel sitio, sólo amortiguadas por un Hayakawa que todavía cantaba a grito pelado.

Tenía que hacer algo para encubrir lo que estaban haciendo. _Lo que fuera_. Sin dejar de besar al contrario, ni de mover sus caderas contra las de éste, llevó una mano a algo que se hallaba tras su espalda y de un solo movimiento giró el grifo de la ducha, de la que empezó a salir agua helada en menos de un instante.

Kise repitió el gemido anterior; imposible saber si por el tacto del agua fría, o porque Kasamatsu acababa de frotarse contra él con un poco más de brusquedad que antes. En cualquier caso, el pelinegro, que ni siquiera en esas circunstancias podía abandonar cierto nivel de precaución, apartó sus labios de los del rubio y masculló:

— Joder, no hagas ruido, nos oirán.

La visión frente a sus ojos causó que se su corazón le saltase un latido. Las mejillas de Kise se hallaban teñidas de escarlata, refulgiendo por debajo del brillo de las gotitas que caían sobre su rostro. Tenía los párpados a media asta, en una expresión de innegable excitación; y el brillo en sus ojos dorados evidenciaba su anhelo por el contrario, la impaciencia revolviéndose en aquellos orbes como la miel.

Kasamatsu nunca hubiera esperado aquello. Sintió que incluso él se acaloraba ante semejante visión; porque era una señal de que al rubio le _gustaba _lo que estaban haciendo; y de que, fuera lo que fuese aquello, el pelinegro no lo estaba forzando. Incapaz de concebir en su mente un mayor incentivo que ése, volvió a reclamar sus labios como suyos, al tiempo que bajaba sus manos hacia el borde superior de los pantalones cortos de Kise —su uniforme de práctica, ahora por completo empapado—, y tiraba del elástico hacia abajo, arrastrando su ropa interior con éstos.

El miembro del contrario quedó expuesto en cuestión de segundos; ahora sus pieles se rozaban juntas, sin ninguna tela como obstáculo entre ellas, tan sólo la calidez de dos longitudes que empezaban a alzarse al mismo tiempo en sendas erecciones. El agua que caía sobre ellos —intentando amortiguar los jadeos y pequeños gemidos que producían— estaba helada; y, aun así, ambos sentían que ardían, como si el líquido se vaporizase apenas al tocar sus cuerpos.

— H–hmnn… s–senpai… —Gimió el rubio, apenas consiguiendo separar sus labios para decir aquello, estremeciéndose de modo palpable cuando las manos del pelinegro aprovecharon su desnudez de la cintura para abajo y lo tomaron con firmeza por las nalgas.

— Shh… —Lo silenció el otro, volviendo a juntar sus labios en un beso cada vez más húmedo debido al agua que los rociaba, mientras movía sus caderas contra las del rubio en movimientos más y más ásperos a medida que los segundos pasaban. La cabeza empezaba a nublársele. Tenía la sensación de que Hayakawa había dejado de cantar; o tal vez era la neblina en su mente la que bloqueaba el sonido, una niebla producto del agua que se convertía en vapor al rozar las brasas de su piel…

Kise emitía gemidos bajitos que retumbaban en el interior de su boca, como vibraciones contra aquellas dos lenguas que danzaban una en torno a la otra. Los dos estaban ahora _muy_ duros, víctimas de una excitación que rayaba el nivel del desenfreno, tratando de satisfacer un deseo que parecía más insaciable a cada instante que pasaba.

Fue Kasamatsu el primero en correrse; aunque Kise no tardó mucho más. Los rastros de esperma no tardaron en desaparecer, sin embargo; arrastrados por un agua que se llevaba consigo el semen, el sudor, y todas las huellas que podían delatar lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos instantes; necesitaban aclararse la cabeza y apaciguar sus respiraciones, que luchaban casi de modo desesperado por juntar oxígeno y recuperar un ritmo normal.

Todavía estaban pegados el uno al otro. El más bajo tenía la frente pegada al pecho del contrario y la vista clavada en el suelo; había tenido la decencia de apartar las manos de su trasero, subiéndolas a su espalda y dejándolas descansar allí en un ademán menos lujurioso. Kise permanecía inmóvil, de espaldas a la pared en el sitio donde Kasamatsu lo había empujado.

— S–senpai —murmuró el rubio al fin, luchando en vano por no tartamudear al romper el tenso silencio; pero Kasamatsu lo interrumpió—.

— Tú me desafiaste, así que es tu culpa, ¿vale? —Le soltó de sopetón, su tono cargado con cierto resentimiento.— Pero entenderé que te desagrade, así que fingiremos que nunca ocurrió y actuaremos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Esperaremos a que los demás se vayan y–…

— Espera, senpai. —Lo cortó el rubio con tono desesperado; lo que provocó que el base, que hasta entonces había mantenido la vista clavada en el suelo, alzase la mirada para observarlo. Los ojos ambarinos lo miraban con un dejo angustioso, coronado por el carmesí que todavía teñía sus mejillas.— Yo… —Hizo una breve pausa, como si quisiese hallar las palabras adecuadas.— Yo no… no siento desagrado, por lo que pasó…

Kasamatsu se limitó a mirarlo, víctima de una mezcla de desconcierto e incredulidad; y fueron las siguientes palabras del as las que le aclararon en su mente lo que éste había tratado de decir:

— Y–yo… después de esto… —Se ruborizó todavía más, riendo un poco nervioso.—… No me importaría repetirlo, si es contigo…

Fue el turno de Kasamatsu de sonrojarse. No tanto por la vergüenza como por el asombro y… sí, por qué no, también la _satisfacción_. Porque fue ésta última la sensación que lo invadió al oír al contrario: la satisfacción, el _contento_ de saber que no había resultado desagradable para Kise; y de que, quizás y _sólo quizás_, tenía alguna chance con él.

Y, mientras Kise le sonreía, no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa cargada de bochorno, mientras en el interior de su mente pensaba:

_Joder si me gusta, este idiota…_

* * *

><p><strong>Son las cinco de la mañana y me cuesta pensar. En cualquier caso, espero que les haya gustado; y que me dejen algún comentario al respecto, ya que como apenas es mi segundo fic sobre ellos, dudo xD<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
